Saint Card
are the main collectible items that appear in Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger, used by students of idol-producing company, GINGA Agency, to dress up their appearance. There are also brands, each with it's own top designers whom works to design outfits for the Saint Cards. A card appears before those they confess the RyuseiRanger's power if they emit a strong feelings toward Ryusei Muse. Uses The RyuseiRangers can put the Saint Cards into the transformation devices to transform into their correspondent RyuseiRanger, changing into alternate forms, combining weapons, summoning their robots and combine into the giant robo. By unlocking the Sigma Coord, the RyuseiRangers can access forms of the 88 modern constellations' arsenal. Appearance Card Guides Types Rarity Cardlist School Coords *French Rose Coord - Wearing school uniform with pink-themed tie. *Imperial Red Coord - Wearing school uniform with red-themed necktie. *Bleu de France Coord - Wearing school uniform with blue-themed necktie. *Maximum Yellow Coord - Wearing school uniform with yellow-themed necktie. *Wisteria Coord - Wearing school uniform with violet-themed necktie. *Eerie Black Coord - Wearing school uniform with black-themed necktie. *Pine Green Coord - Wearing school uniform with green-themed necktie. Transformation Coords *Ribbon Muse Coord - Allows Tsubaki to transform into Ryusei Muse. *Dragon Fire Coord - Allows Daisuke to transform into Ryusei Red. *Anchor Sea Coord - Allows Izumi to transform into Ryusei Blue. *Glitter Iron Coord - Allows Nagisa to transform into Ryusei Yellow. *Spicy Wind Coord - Allows Ray to transform into Ryusei Violet. *Space Time Coord - Allows Chris to transform into Ryusei Black. *Flower Oak Coord - Allows Jun to transform into Ryusei Green. Weapon Coords *Ribbon Tambourine Coord - Allows Ryusei Muse to morph RyuseiBlast into Ribbon Tambourine. *Dragon Sword Coord - Allows Ryusei Red to morph RyuseiBlast into Dragon Sword. *Anchor Trident Coord - Allows Ryusei Blue to morph RyuseiBlast into Anchor Trident. *Star Yoyo Coord - Allows Ryusei Yellow to morph RyuseiBlast into Star Yoyo. *Butterfly Axe Coord - Allows Ryusei Violet to morph RyuseiBlast into Butterfly Axe. *Time Hammer Coord - Allows Ryusei Black to morph RyuseiBlast into Time Hammer. *Flower Arrow Coord - Allows Ryusei Green to morph RyuseiBlast into Flower Arrow. Mecha Coords *Sweet Princess Coord - Summons Eros into battle and turning it into space shuttler. *Wild Dragon Coord - Summons Inferno into battle and turning it into fire truck. *Blue Innocent Coord - Summons Ocean into battle and turning it into submarine. *Pop 'n Spike Coord - Summons Thundar into battle and turning it into multirole combat aircraft. *Fair Papillon Coord - Summons Fauna into battle and turning it into glider. *Black Hourglass Coord - Summons Time into battle and turning it into driller. *Floral Vivid Coord - Summons Fleur into battle and turning it into racing car. Combination Coords *SanKishi Coord - Combining Inferno, Ocean, and/or Thundar with coords with Eros' heart core into SanKishi. Can alternate into either Mermaid or Eagle. *SanJuushi Coord - Combining Fauna, Time, and/or Fleur with coords with Eros' heart core into SanJuushi. Can alternate into either Bison or Tulip. *RyuseiOhji Coord - TBA Power-Up Coords Special Coords Sigma Cardlist This is a list of Sigma Coords that obtained from the episodes of Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger in order of appearance. Brands Princess Ribbon Sichuan Charming Serendipity Sailor Glitter de Peace Spice Galaxy Octagon Onyx Le Fleuriste Trivia *These are the first card-like items that can be used with the transformation item, being similar to HappinessCharge Pretty Cure! and Aikatsu! series. Category:Article stubs Category:Items Category:Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger Category:Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger merchandises